


i want your lips to sing

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, PWP-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. Shepard isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want your lips to sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хочу, чтоб губы твои пели](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419756) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



Shepard isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth-

To be honest, Shepard wished that he could come up with a witty analogy at that point in time. The only dilemma was the fact that Kaidan was slowly lowering himself down to Shepard’s cock, and every sarcastic thing that could have been said in that moment flew straight out of left field.

"Okay," Shepard breathed as Kaidan wrapped his lips around his cock. “I appreciate this."

His lips were tight around the head of his prick, and there was that sensation of calloused fingertips stroking the underside of his balls. Shepard could feel the smirk on Kaidan’s lips as he worked his way down his length and-

Christ, was he always able to take him so fucking deep?

Then he could feel Kaidan’s tongue working on every nerve, a playful scrape of teeth, and Shepard jutted his hips forward just so he could get more of that tongue. It got to the point where Kaidan’s sharp nose was almost pressed against his skin, and it took all of Shepard’s wavering willpower to gently roll his head back against the wall.

Shepard even carded his fingers through Kaidan’s usually-neat hair, gripping on for good measure: because why the fuck not? Might as well give the Major a serious case of sex-hair since the asshole was deep-throating him to Rannoch.

Then Kaidan slowly eased off of Shepard’s cock, one hand on Shepard’s hip for leverage, and the other still fondling the fuck out of his balls. Before Shepard could react, maybe even out his heart-rate, Kaidan pressed his tongue against the tip, straight into the slit, and licked a languid trail down his length.

Shepard couldn’t control the desperate thrust of his hips and with both a whimper and Kaidan’s hand holding him steady, he came. He probably pulled Kaidan’s hair a little too tight, but the explosion of white-hot pleasure was the only thing he cared about right then.

A few seconds passed, and Kaidan nosed his cock almost affectionately. “So is that going to help my evaluation, Commander?"  
Shepard huffed, and ribbed his fingers behind Kaidan’s ear. “Might need to test you a little more, Major."

Kaidan toyed with his balls once more, and everything after that went a little fuzzy.

(Needless to say, Major Alenko scored the highest marks in the Normandy’s monthly eval’s. EDI was disappointed for all of 0.26539 seconds.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people that can't sleep because I think about things. Not the meaning of life and all, but because I think about Kaidan giving really great head to Shepard. Let's hope I did this justice! *rolls around Lourdes*


End file.
